grandalliancefandomcom-20200216-history
Solan
(This article is about the Solan and their history. For recent politics, see The United Solan Syndicate. See also The Solan Armada.) The Solan are one of the three races currently in the Grand Alliance. A part of the alliance from the very beginning, they were selected due to their massive starfleet, the Solan Armada, which was the largest fleet in the Galaxy except for the Grox fleet. The Solan have taken quite a beating from the Alliance-Grox War, their Empire was completely destroyed during the most coordinated Grox attack in history. If it weren't for the alliance, the Solan wouldn't have been able to rebuild. Ancient History The Solan evolved on the planet Nalosolania, a planet in the Penoraco star system, midway along galactic arm gamma. An aggressive species, the Solan set about slowly destroying every other species on the planet. As they neared sentience, they began to wonder about the large gleaming shapes that occasionally whizzed along the sky. A place sacred to the Solan was the 'arcane crater', a large crater containing a wedge shaped starcruiser. Eventually, the biosphere collapsed due to the fact that the Solan had eaten every other species on their continent (fortunately the Solan are omnivores, or they would have starved to death). Volcanic eruptions increased (this was probably an unfortunate coincidence), leaving seas of lava along the planet. Most grass died, leaving the ground covered in dry grey soil. The atmosphere turned a dull red colour and the gleaming shapes in the sky disappeared. The average temperature increased and life became uncomfortably hot. Life was not pleasant. Eventually, the Solan spread over the planet and formed separate kingdoms that constantly battled each other. One particular kingdom found a small, old, abandoned civilization on another continent. The Solan advanced in technology, but still the separate kingdoms fought each other. It took tens of thousands of years for a kingdom to vanquish all the others and emerge triumphant: the kingdom ruled by the Solarnis family. Early Space History It was obvious that the Solan weren't alone in the universe. The legends of the gleaming shapes in the sky, the abandoned civilization and the sacred arcane crater made this quite clear. The Solarnis family funded the creation of an interplanetary exploration craft, shaped like a wedge to mimic the cruiser in the crater. The craft found another wedge shaped cruiser crashed on a nearby planet and managed to salvage the parts to build an interstellar-capable engine. The craft set course for the closest star system and immediately upon arrival found a hospitable alien race that the Solan came to name the Nalos. The Nalos explained that they had settled on the Solan homeworld thousands of years ago but had abandoned the planet after uncomfortable changes in planetary temperature. The wedge shaped cruisers that the Solan so adored were old Nalos craft, though the Nalos now preferred disc shaped cruisers. The Nalos explained that they had bought their cruisers and most of their technology from a race known as the Xabuloids. The Solan were eager to meet the creators of the cruiser they had known for thousands of years and travelled straight to the nearest Xabuloid system. The Xabuloids were pleased that the Solan were enthusiastic about their craft, but the Solan had little to trade. The Xabuloids gave the Solan a small discount and sold them a basic wedge shaped military frigate in return for all of the measly red spice on the exploration craft. The Solan were thrilled and returned to their homeworld. Nalosolania was hot and uncomfortable but the Galaxy was full of temperate planets. Every Solan wanted to escape aboard their own spaceship and a race existed that sold them. A small Solan crew set off aboard their new frigate and looked for resources to trade in return for spacecraft. Sadly, most items of value they found were owned by other races and progress was slow. It was only a matter of time until some unsuspecting empire felt the aggressive nature of the Solan... Eventually, a deeply religious race known as the Oknisu demanded quite rudely that the Solan pay a tribute to their god, Spode. The Solan were never religious, knowing from the beginning that there were other races more powerful than them somewhere in space, so every starship that the Solan owned, all of them of a military nature, descended on the Oknisu homeworld. Solan warriors rampaged through the streets, cruisers and frigates were scattered across the sky... the Oknisu were terrified but the Solan were having the greatest time of their lives... cities burned and countless resources were pillaged. The Solan gave all that they pillaged to the Xabuloids and in return more ships were sent to the Solan homeworld. Solan flocked to the ships to escape Nalosolania and fight in the heavens, richer Solan bought their own ships and colonised nearby planets, the Xabuloids secured a lucrative deal and pirates decided to leave all space inhabited by the Solan and their battleships. Everybody prospered (except those that crossed the Solan, of course). The cycle continued and the Solan spread through space. All the ships, having been bought by the ruling Solarnis family, were government property and came to be known as the Solan Armada. Eventually, members of other families became Emperors, but members of the Solarnis family have always held high positions within the hierarchy of the Armada. The Solan continued to expand through space, destroying empires foolish enough to cross them, until the mighty Solan Armada was the largest fleet in the Galaxy... except for the Grox starfleet. The first time the Solan met the Grox, the Grox were rude and so the Solan attacked them without hesitation, as always. The Grox weren't pleased and launched a counter-attack, destroying nearby Solan planets. The Solan launched a massive offensive, souring all relations with the Grox. Only then did the Solan realise that the Grox weren't just another empire... they were the largest, most powerful, most formidable force in the entire Galaxy. By then it was too late... the Solan-Grox war had begun. There are few races that could withstand the full fury of the Grox Empire... the Solan survived because the Grox were too busy fighting half the other races in the Galaxy. The constant attacks halted all expansion towards the Galactic Core. A band of extremely heavily fortified planets patrolled by dreadnaughts at the base of galactic arm gamma (known as the Magionx Line) prevented full scale attacks by the Grox, but attack fleets still travelled through wormholes and struck weakly defended planets. The Solan-Grox war became somewhat famous throughout the Galaxy. The Solan received tributes from some races in return for defence against the Grox and the Xabuloids gave the Solan (who were now by far their greatest customers) heavy discounts on ships. The Grox were a menace, no doubt... that was why the Grand Alliance was created... Mid Space History The Solan were naturally asked to join the Grand Alliance, along with the Xabuloids, who had become the largest producer of starships in the Galaxy. The Solan and the Xabuloids had become powerful allies, but they became even stronger thanks to the help of the Paragans. Xabuloid technology was advanced, but Paragan technology was something else... The Xabuloids started building Paragan technology into the Solan starships and the Solan Armada became truly fearful. The Solan also enjoyed the company of the Tydra, a race far more aggressive than the Solan, but less organized. The Solan and the Tydra are famous for organizing a raid on the Grox Imperial Bank and provided the security for areas such as the Hypercannon Base. However, whilst the alliance with the Paragans was to last, the alliance with the Tydra was not. The Grox built a powerful mind control device that controlled all the races in the alliance except for the Solan, the Paragans and the Xabuloids. The device was foiled, but the other races lost their memories and suffered minor brain damage. The Grand Alliance was rebuilt containing only the Solan, Paragans and Xabuloids. Another race was discovered and invited to join the alliance: the Slifearions. The Slifearions also controlled a powerful starfleet and made their money through starship production, like the Xabuloids. Slifearion technology was built into the Solan Armada, but the Slifearions were traitors; they hacked into the Xabuloid Intelligence Agency through computers on Xabuloid Shipyard Alpha and stole information on Xabuloid positions and the positions of their customers (including the Solan). In retaliation, the Solan, Paragans and Xabuloids destroyed the Slifearion Empire, but it was too late... the Slifearions had sold the information to the Grox. In 13,742,012,012 GSD, the Grox launched a massive assault on the Xabuloid Empire. If the Xabuloids were destroyed, it would be impossible for the Solan to maintain the Solan Armada. Naturally the Solan and the Paragans flocked to the Xabuloids rescue, but the Solan sent almost every ship in the Solan Armada. The Grox then launched an even bigger assault on the now weakly defended Solan Empire. The Solan couldn't just abandon the defence of the Xabuloid Empire, so they sent about two thirds of the Armada to defend their Empire. They arrived too late... the Solan Empire was in disarray. The Solan fought back, but most of the Paragan and Xabuloid ships were defending the Xabuloid Empire. The fighting was furious... billions of Solan and Grox died... then the Grox started dropping planet busters. Trillions more died. The Grand Admiral of the Solan Armada was killed as the Grox detonated the Solan sun of Penoraco. His superdreadnaught, the SIS Homestar was disintegrated alongside the Emperor, the Emperor's superdreadnaught and the Solan homeworld. The Solan evacuated all the remaining civilians they could and watched as their empire exploded around them. The Paragans, the Xabuloids and the third of the Solan Armada that was left behind arrived and destroyed all the Grox that they could, but the Grox were done. They retreated into their Empire, laughing, victorious... Only a small fraction of the Solan Armada remained... only a few planets in the Solan Empire remained... only a small fraction of Solan remained... Recent Solan History The Solan were fortunate in a few respects... two years before the destruction of their empire, they had commissioned and paid for complete redesign of the Solan Armada. When the Grox destroyed the Original Solan Armada, the remaining Solan simply inhabited the new craft that the Xabuloids were building. The Solan may not have had an empire, but they had the newest, most expensive fleet the Xabuloids had ever built. Conquering new planets wasn't difficult. The Paragans were very charitable, donating planets that had already been built on for the remaining civilians to settle on. The Emperor was dead, so the Solan Empire was completely reformed on these new planets (which are situated at the top of the Galaxy, on galactic arm alpha). The richer Solan that had escaped bought planets all over the Galaxy and welcomed any Solan that needed housing. The richer Solan weren't willing to give their planets away to the new empire and so they formed the Solan Federation of Independent Colonies. However, most of the remaining Solan were from the Solan Armada, and had no ambitions to settle down. The empire, the federation and the armada weren't particularly co-operative, so the chief of the Solan Military, the old Emperor's assistant, Grand Commander Felroar, formed the United Solan Syndicate. (The empire and the federation are both members of the syndicate, as are the Solan Armada and the Solan Ground Legions. For more detail, see the United Solan Syndicate.) The Paragans and the Xabuloids continued fighting the Grox whilst the Solan rebuilt themselves. For a few hundred years, the Grox thought the Solan were destroyed. Then, on 13,742,016,164.12.19 GSD, a fleet of ships completely alien to the Grox broke through the Grox blockade and entered orbit above their capital. The Grox received a transmission from the Solan Supreme Admiral: "How do YOU like it?" before the nearby star exploded, disintegrating the Capital. The ships were Judgement Class Superdreadnaughts, the most powerful ships in the new Solan Armada. The Solan were back, and the look on the Grox's faces were apparently priceless. The Grand Alliance has now all but destroyed the Grox Empire, after over 10,000 years of conflict. The Solan have taken quite a beating, but now that the Grox starfleet is in ruins, the Solan Armada is once again the largest, most powerful fleet in the Galaxy, with the new Paragan StarFleet in close second. The Solan are viewed as barbarians by some, but they know how it feels to be destroyed and only attack those that they feel deserve it. Trivia The Solan have been around for some time and have evolved as time has unravelled. All information is current, rather than referring to the past. *With an average height of 2.4 metres, the Solan are pretty imposing even without an armoured battle frigate. *With an average brain mass of 1.5-1.8 kg, the Solan aren't the smartest race in the Galaxy, but are pretty intelligent. *Most of the animals on Nalosolania evolved with four arms, including the Solan. *The Solan love small fluffy animals, but they once dropped a planet buster on a planet for teasing them about it. *'Solan!' is a popular way of saying goodbye amongst the Xabuloids, when uttered quickly so it sounds like 'so long!' Some Solan find this amusing. Others do not. *Some idolising beings known as gaprops like to pretend to be Solan, Paragans and Xabuloids. The Solan find this very annoying and usually destroy any gaprops they see. Category:Races